


Old Loves

by FredAndGinger



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur gets drunk, Arthur knows about the magic, Everything is sort of terrible, F/M, Gewn runs off with Lancelot, M/M, Merlin tells him about Freya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGinger/pseuds/FredAndGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen runs off with Lancelot, so Arthur and Merlin get drunk and talk about how much love sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Loves

**Author's Note:**

> I read a really badly written story with this same premise and I just really wanted to write it a bit better (even though this still probably sucks)

Arthur was drunk by the time Merlin got to his rooms. Merlin hardly blamed him, as Guinevere, his bride-to-be, had run off with Sir Lancelot that morning.

Gwen, of course, had asked Arthur’s permission. And Arthur was no cruel man, he would not order her to stay if she loved Lancelot more than he.

“Drink with me, Merlin.” Arthur said, holding up an empty goblet. “Give you the rest of the evening off.”

“You must be drunk to be offering me time off.” Merlin said, amused. He took the goblet anyways and filled it.

A year ago he wouldn’t have taken the offer, worried that his tongue would be too loose to keep his secrets. But a lot had changed in the year, and Arthur now knew of Merlin’s magic.

The two friends ended up sitting on the ground next to each other, in front of the fire. No point trying for chairs if they were going to get as drunk as they planned to.

Arthur talked about court things for a while as they drank, complaining about Lord What’s-His-Face or Duke Clotpole. Somewhere around Merlin’s fourth glass and Arthur’s sixth he started talking about his knights, and after glass eight Arthur was talking about Gwen.

Her departure had hurt Arthur, of course. He was talking about how he thought she loved him and how he never would have forced her to be with him if he had known her true feelings. But Gwen leaving had hurt Merlin too. Two of his closest friends had run off, in the process hurting another friend, and they expected everything to be just fine?

“You’re lucky you’ve never been in love, Merlin. It’s a fate worse than death.” Arthur tried to joke, draining his goblet.

“I’ve been in love.” Merlin said, laying back on the rug that covered the floor. Arthur looked curiously down at him.

“You? I’d have known if you had a girl. Or a boy, for that matter.” Arthur said, grinning. “Must have been in Ealdor.”

“Nah, I met her in Camelot. Her name was Freya and she was the most beautiful thing in the world.” Merlin said wistfully.

“She must have been out of your league. Did she end it or did you?” Arthur asked, trying to pour himself another goblet only to see the pitcher was empty.

“Well she used to turn into a massive beast at night.” Merlin said.

“That’s a bit of a deal breaker.” Arthur deadpanned.

“Yeah, but she knew about my magic. We were going to try to find a way to cure her, we were going to run away, destiny be damned.” Merlin said, a faraway look in his eyes.

“What happened?”

“Well, I was trying to get supplies for us to leave the next day, but at night she tried to leave by herself. She didn’t want to burden me, she said. You and the knights wounded her badly, but at least I had enough time to take her to the lake. I promised her I’d take her there, and she got to see it before she died.” Merlin said, coughing a bit to hide the choked tone of his voice.

“Merlin…” Arthur trailed off, looking at his friend in shock.

“It’s fine, it was years ago. I decided not to even try after that, not until my destiny was complete. It must have been my destiny that killed her, since I was planning on leaving with her.” Merlin said, swallowing hard.

“You can’t blame yourself. That was absolutely not your doing, Merlin. If anyone is guilty of her death, it’s me and my knights.” Arthur said, feeling quite serious about the matter.

“Well then, take your own advice, sire. Don’t blame yourself for Gwen, you could do nothing to stop what happened.” Merlin said, changing the subject.

“Ah yes. Looks like we’re both out of luck with love today, Merlin.” Arthur said, before his words gave way to a great yawn.

“Time for bed.” Merlin said, getting up from where he had been lying and dragging Arthur to a standing position.

“No, I wanna drink more.” Arthur said childishly.

“You’re a king, for gods sakes. You’ve got duties to attend to tomorrow.” Merlin shoved Arthur, still in his day clothes, onto the bed and pulled the covers around his shoulders.

“Where are you going?” Arthur asked as Merlin made his way to the door.

“Home?” Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow. Where else would he go?

“You’re too drunk to go anywhere. Stay here tonight, I command you.” Arthur said, scooting over to make room for the sorcerer in his bed.

Merlin thought about protesting, but the meaning of Arthur’s words got through his wine addled brain. Arthur probably needed companionship now that Gwen was gone. So Merlin sighed and obeyed.

They lay side by side for a long moment, both trying to sleep. Merlin was just on the edge of dreaming when he thought he heard Arthur say “Don’t worry, Merlin. We’ll find someone someday.”

But then he was asleep.


End file.
